sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Brief Look to the Past: Episode One: Hydration
Hydration is the first episode of A Brief Look to the Past. Synopsis An investigative gem discovers the nature of a double murder at the Lunar Sea Spire. Plot Of course, it seems rather peculiar to describe how it happenned this way. Not to mention the horrific cliché of me looking back on the event like this, but since I was asked by Aqua Aura Emery (Aptos), I figured it was alright. Oh yes, you probably are thinking that I am talking about myself and how this all happenned to me. Mayhaps you imagine that I was just an observer, and am declaring this all that way. I am afraid nothing quite so mundane. I simply looked to where it began, lift my glasses, and take a glance. My name is Padparadshpa (Aptos), and this is how the two gems died here at the sea spire, some thousands years ago. The cyan energy lit itself in a pillar into the sky, and ended, three gems promptly walked off the warp pad and towards the spire. Surely you may only wish to know about the two gems that died, but to fully envelop the scene, I'm afraid I will have to describe them all. Bear with me, and try and guess which, if any survive. Candidate number one: Obsidian. Tall, slim, and wearing a button-down black shirt and black pants with black boots, his gray skin has surprising contrast. His gem stood out from the shirt itself, the inlaid color embedding the gem in a type of camoflage. His dull eyes overlooked the area with harsh judgement, overlooking the area noting what could be made better, what could be removed. His features were defined, combined with his six-foot-two-inch stature creating a rather imposing and authoritative impression. Charming, huh? Then again, there is candidate number two: Serpentinite. She generally was not much to look at, average nose, average eyes, average smile, combined with a pale red bodysuit with the smallest twinge of blue on the cuffs. Her build was—you guessed it—average, having no notable curves but lacking an particular level of angularity, with a fantastically average height at five-feet-seven-inches. A glitteringly sharp green gemstone on the back of her left hand was her only notable physical feature. Of course, her personality was filled with energy as well, and her constant movement attracts attention to not require any unique features. Too difficult to wound her, right? Finally, candidate three: Berlinite. Despite his tall six foot height, he was actually quite amiable and appreciative, a gleaming smile on his face. He wore a plain gray T-shirt, with khaki to-the-knee shorts, mildly dirty hiking boots on his feet. His pale hair lay flat and short, and had mild muscular build. His clear gem lay on his knee, just reflective enough to notice. What a nice guy. Of course, they are all in mortal danger for the mission they are on, but they sure don't know that. They simply stroll right along—except for Serpentinite of course, she glowed and became frictionless, and put on red and blue gloves. Instead of strolling she uses a beam from the glove to glide her along—and all come towards the spire, bustling with activity. "Huh. You know, if they slanted the gravitational field, then it would be both better looking and easier to escape.", Obsidian mutterred. "You know, the rest of us are wondering what brought us here for this unique mission with the Wurtzite. Three different gems from three different diamond's rule, and we are all coming together! That is fantastic!", Berlinite declared, smirking at Obsidian's criticism. (Ah, for the best context of what this represents, Serpentinite worked for yellow diamond, Obsidian for White Diamond, and Berlinite for Blue diamond. All relevant analysts for their Diamonds.) Accordingly, as there was probably some form of listening involved, a large amount of water came flooding from the top of the spire, a larger staircase slowly forming as the fluid spirals downwards, finally landing at the entrance to the spire. The display splendidly utilized aesthetics of water refraction, so naturally Obsidian had complaints. "Could have gone straight down, acted as an elevator." Serpentinite fianlly spoke up, previously averted to speak out. "Yea, you are a little pessimistic. See you up top!", she cried as she began to recieve friction once more, and subsequently ran up the stairs, Berlinite and Obsidian following a decent amount behind..... Of course, let's face it, do you want to listen to the entire conversations they have as they go up the stairs? Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to do with how they died. Well, mostly. Anyways, Obsidian and Berlinite finally arrive at the top floor of the spire, the ocean distant over the horizon, the large falls creating a spray towards the spire. Two gems stood in the distance, Serpentinite also present, having waited for them by the staircase. "Took you long enough. Let's go!" "I am glad you have arrived.", the larger of the two gems projected. His cloak flourished as he turned, his shining gem on the solar plexus. Through the twelve-foot height, it became clear this was the gem who summoned them, Wurtzite Boron Nitrate. Next to him was a thin, vulnerable shape, a Lapis Lazuli. "I have something to discuss with you all. You see, you all have been somewhat important analysts in your field, so I thought it would be appropriate to ask of your help for something. There is a certain wish of the diamonds and I to investigate it." The water of the stairs withdrew into a large orb at the edge of the spire top. "You see, you particular gems seem to be in a unique group of being able to have something very distinct done to you and your gemstones, and I believe it is a rather relevant act to attempt this. Please stand still." The water orb behind them glowed. The water moved over and into Berlinite and Obsidian, pouring inside their orifices and rpping through their form. Fortuantely, Serpentinite heard "stay still", and decided to spontaneously start running away, dashing over the side of the building and into the gravital abyss of water. "I am gonna have a job for that gem. Good reflex. Now for these two." Wurtzite walks to where obsidian and berlinite are, as they poof. Wurtzite's hand glows as he withdraws a bottle of lacrimal essence from his gem. He washes the tears over his hand, reaches in the water, and crushes the gems of Obsidian and Berlinite in one massive fist, and releases them. He stuffs the shards within his gem. "Thank you, Lapis." Wurtzite wanders to her, her face downwards and regretful. "I am afraid I need to keep proof of this instance for posterity though." Wurtzite furthermore begins to choke Lapis. The water in the nearby area wavers as she chokes, the water bursting as she poofs, pushing the few remnants of this experiment from the top of the Spire, washing into the ocean. There you have it. Two gems died. The end. That's as much as I can see on the subject from here. I go where the readers ask, so message my editor Aqua Aura Emery! Bye! Features Characters *Berlinite *Serpentine *Obsidian *Wirtzite Boron Nitrite *Lapis Lazuli *Padparadshpa *Aqua Aura Emery Locations Lunar Sea Spire Other TBA Category:Fanon series Category:A to Z